Pokemon: North America
by dragonbrother forever
Summary: this is a story me and my friend made about north America. we are part of the elite four and champion. Characters from the anime and games will show up later in the story. rated T just in case.


Pokemon North America

By Dragonbrother forever and Ask

Chapter one:

"welcome to the Las Vegas contest for the chance to win the city of lights ribbon" said Nyx the announcer for the contest "and our judges are Nurse joy From Las Vegas, Mr. Contesta, and for our third judge it is the contest king himself Jason Joton and joining him is his queen of ice Glacieon, which has helped Jason gain the total of contest king for wining every grand festival in every region in a row. And now our first contestant Athena from Olympia with her Joelton"

"Come on out Zeus and use discharge" said Athena. Zeus's discharge was shaped as owls and a giant tree at the center. Mr. Contesta replied with an enthusiastic grin "fabulous". Nurse Joy, with a gleeful smile, "Nice job",

"first off it was a great performance but there were some parts that could be made better but for what you did it was wonderful maybe for your next performance try to make it so that the owls fly around the arena." Said Jason. The crowd reacted with a roar of applause and then the next contestant took the stage.

Two hours later it was over with an overzealous Jason and his Glacieon handing the ribbon over to the winner and the audience exploded into another roar of applause ending the contest. As he was packing up to return home Jason looked down at his Glacieon who looked back up with look of pride on her face.

-Jason's POV-

"Why are you looking like that I was the one who did the judging not you" I said.

She sent a look of outrage at me.

"Oh don't look at me like that Yuki you know it is true."

She look at me with a look of annoyance but only for a split second before her ears perked up as she noticed someone coming from behind the door "You sure about that I think she could a much better job then you could." I recognized the voice without having to look but he spun around in annoyance anyways "What! She could maybe do it just as good but no better." The man behind him wore a black outfit with a heavy drench coat with a fur covered collar, a very dark grey T-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black hiking boats.

"Shut up and why are you here anyways we agreed that you would never approach me in public so no one knows I am one of the elite four." I said

"Oh come on I waited until the end of the contest so don't get so mad and besides I could have sent one of the others to come get you" Ian said

"You had better never send them I don't mind them it is just that they bring more attention because they are known elite four members and if they are seen with me it will either have reporters think that we are dating or that I am also an elite four member and only one of those is true but I still don't want people to know I'm an elite four member until someone makes it past molly."

"Wow thanks dude feeling the love right now" I heard from the right.

"Shut up Richard and you know it is true." I said.

"Wait, are you all here "I asked

"Yes" I heard from a female voice. "Yep" from a male's voice.

"Hello Molly and Rai" I said sheepishly.

"Yo" said Rai

"Hello Jason" said Molly.

"So why did all of you come to talk to me instead of waiting for me to come back to the islands" I said

"I have something exiting to tell everyone that we are going to do" said Ian.

Please review and favorite.

Hawaii (Main Island): Champion: Ian Hawke/ Mixed Age- 26

Pokemon: Charizard (Flame), Torterra (Chimera), Togakiss (or Machamp), Flygon (jade), Ampharos (or Salamance), Darkrai (or Serperior)

Black hair a black outfit with a heavy drench coat with a fur covered collar, a very dark grey T-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black hiking boats.

Elite Four Members:

Maui: 4 Jason Joton/Ice Age- 18

Pokemon: White Rayquaza, Ice Charizard (white with blue belly), Articuno, Regice, Froslass. Beartic

White hair, white eyes, wears a white suit in battles and at contests, otherwise wears a light blue T-Shirt and jeans, the public has only seen me in the suits.

Molokai: 3 Molly Ater/Dark Age- 25

Pokemon: Umbreon, Houndoom, Absol, Mightyena, Zorua, Pawniard

Purple hair, dark skin, purple eyes, wears a black kimono

Oahu: 2 Rai Young/Flying Age- 22

Pokemon: Braviary, Archeops, Staraptor, Unfezant, Salamance, Aerodactyl

Brown hair, dark green eyes, white hoody, blue jeans, white sneakers

Kauai: 1 Richard Kent/ psychic Age- 24

Pokemon: Alakazam, Espeon, Gardevoir, Gallade, Gothitelle, Metagross

Black hair, light blue eyes, dark clothing, always wearing sunglasses


End file.
